


I Don't Do Girl Talk

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Legendary.  Takes place somewhere near the end of the episode…just something I could see happening.





	

Kendra Saunders took a deep breath and entered the galley, where Sara Lance sat, watching a cup of coffee grow cold. “Sara? I was wondering, do you maybe want to talk?” 

“I don’t do girl talk.” 

“I know. I mean, I know I’m not your sister, but I do know something of lost love -” Kendra barely managed to duck out of the way of the mug that was suddenly airborne. 

“No. You’re **not** my sister, and you don’t know **anything** about lost love! You and Carter, you just keep finding each other, over and over, but Leonard Snart isn’t some Egyptian demigod. He was just a man. And now he’s dead, and I won’t ever find him again. Do you get that? We had one shot at…something. I don’t even know what it was - love, lust, I don’t know, and now I’ll never find out, because it’s gone - **_he‘s_** gone. Forever.”

Kendra reached out a shaky hand, then withdrew it. “You’re right. Carter and I do keep finding each other, and we do love, and we’ve married, and had children, but what you had was…I don’t know…the **_possibility_** of love, and I think losing that is even more tragic. And I’m sorry. Truly sorry.” 

“So am I,” Sara muttered. A single tear tracked down her cheek, but she didn’t move to wipe it away, just sat there staring at the cold coffee dripping down the wall, long after Kendra’s footsteps receded.


End file.
